Recent developments in nano technology have broadened the application area of nano structures due to the superior properties achievable from nano patterns of nano structures. Nano patterns (e.g., size, shape) formed on a plate may determine the properties (e.g., antifouling, antireflective, reflective, sticking, non-sticking, bio-compatible, etc.) of the plate. Such nano patterns may also facilitate the implementation of nano-scale devices, e.g., having a nano-patterned conducting line therein. Conventional techniques for forming nano patterns involve complex processes such as optical lithography, plasma etching, e-beam lithography or the like, but fail to achieve sufficiently fine patterns of a nano structure.